


Draco "Ferret" Malfoy and Harry "Scarhead" Potter

by 26EdithFinn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 07:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17503859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/26EdithFinn/pseuds/26EdithFinn
Summary: Draco needs Harry's help, and somehow end up sharing some comforting words with one another. Also, Draco elegantly explains the difference between himself and Ron.





	Draco "Ferret" Malfoy and Harry "Scarhead" Potter

“Put your backs Ito it!”, I yelled as I watched red and gold zoom around me. “We go against Hufflepuff in a week, we need to be ready!”

“Oh come off it Harry! It’s _Hufflepuff,_ the match will be over before it even begins.”, bragged Ron. He came to a halt in front of me, leaning casually on his broom. His red hair was wind blown and he wore an arrogant smirk that reminded me for a second of another arrogant shit I knew.

I have to hold back a groan. This is the same laid back attitude that had gotten our arses handed to us by Ravenclaw last week. If this kept up, I don’t know how we were going to beat Slytherin in two weeks.

I was about to respond, when I heard something that sounded like my name in the wind. It sounded far off, like it was miles away.

“Did you hear something?” I asked Ron.

“Yeah…”

We started looking around, trying to place the sound. I heard it again, this time sounding like distinctly like my name being carried off by the wind. It sounded deep, like a mans voice, but also had a slight whining tone.

“It sounds a little annoyed,” chuckled Ron.

I couldn’t help but agree, still looking around for the source. There was a slight nagging in my head saying that I was forgetting something, but I couldn’t remember what. It’s something that had been happening a lot lately, the not remembering. Ginny said that it had to do with me taking one too many bats to the head, but Hermione disagrees. She says that it has to do with Voldemort’s horcruxes no longer being in my head. Which I suppose makes some sense; Tom Riddle’s voice occupied a decent amount of my brain, and now that it’s gone there’s a lot of dead space left.

Honestly though, if a little brain loss is all I have to endure for the freak’s voice to be out of my head, it’s not the worst thing that can happen.

“Oi Scarhaed, Weasel! Get down here before I force you to crash!”

Looking down, I could see what was unmistakably a pale blond boy. His wand was at his throat, making his rough voice annoyingly loud.

“What does the Ferret want now?”, asked Ron. For a brief moment, my first thought was that Malfoy was spying on our practice like he had done in the past. But ever since the war, we had come to a sort of understanding. The rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin had dwindled down to just academic competition and Quidditch. Malfoy and I had called a truce, since it was stupid to hold a grudge over so many years now that there was no real reason to hate each other.

Besides, it made Hermione pretty happy.

“What do you want, Ferret? Come to spy on the competition?”, shouted Ron. Even though I had called a truce with Malfoy, Ron was seeing this difficult task. The fact that the truce was for Hermione’s sake only seemed to make things worse.

“Please Weasel, as if I would stoop so low as to spy on you. Besides, there really isn’t any competition from what I’ve seen.”

I scowled. Say what you want about him, but Malfoy is actually a superb Quidditch player. I’ve only ever beaten him by a hair, and that had more to do with us bickering in the pitch then anything else. Now that we were civil to each other, however, I found myself training three times as hard. If Malfoy didn’t think my team was up to par, how could we possibly hope to win?

Flying toward the ground I asked, “Did you need anything, Malfoy, or have you just come to gloat?”

“Have you seen the time, Potter? You were supposed to meet me at Hogshead twenty minutes ago! Or did you forget?”

Glancing at the clock tower, I could see it was courter to three… making me almost half an hour to meet Malfoy! I had completely forgotten I was supposed to help him with the party set up.

“Meet Harry for what?” asked Ron, who had come to a landing beside me.

“Don’t tell me you forgot too! Merlin, Weasel! She’s supposed to be your best friend!”

“Ron, can you end practice? I’ll go change in five minutes and-“

“Relax Potter. I saw this coming so I told her to meet me at four thirty instead of four.”

I stopped, “How did you see this coming?”

Malfoy rolled his eyes, “It doesn’t take a genius to see that your head has been in the clouds lately. If it weren’t attached to you, I’m afraid you might loose it.”

I was about to respond, but then I glanced at the clock again. If we stood here fighting, we were going to be even more late. With a curt nod, I sprinted to the dressing room and changed as fast as I could. When I got back to the pitch, Malfoy and Ron were starring daggers into each other, looking about ready to start throwing punches.

“Why can’t I go help? I know her better than anyone!”

“First of all, I think I know her better than you, based on the fact that I have actual conversations with her, not just ask her for notes. Second, Potter asked you to finish practice for him, leaving you in charge. And third, you forgot what today was until I came and reminded you!”

“You just can’t stomach that she liked me first, and if I where there to make it special, she might finally see what a moron she with.”

Malfoy laughed, “There is no chance in that happening Weasley. Yes, she had a little school girl crush on you for many years, but she _loves_ me. And that the difference between you and me. She’ll alway see you as a brother, were as to her I’m a man. _Her_ man, I might add.”

“You son of a-“

“Ready to go, Malfoy?”, I asked deciding to step in before those two hurt each other. Hermione would never forgive me if she say Malfoy with a broken nose.

Turning toward me, Malfoy gave a nod. Then he turned back to Ron and smirked, “See you later Weasel. Try not to be late this time.”

With that he turned and started walking towards the gate. I shrugged and jogged to catch up to him.

“You couldn’t just drop it could you Ferret?”

He chuckled, “It’s too much fun Scarhead. He makes it too easy.”

I couldn’t argue with that.

 

By four - twenty, Hogshead had been transformed into a cozy reception area. The tables were covered with red table cloths, and there were gold streamers hanging from the ceiling. Of course, a Slytherin will do anything to be represented, so there were several silver ballon floating around. All in all, I’m confident that Hermione will enjoy her party. Now all that we need is the cake, which is being brought by Molly.

“Well Potter, I dare say we make a rather good team. Mya will be pleased.”

I chuckled, “I agree. Though don’t you think it’s time to drop the last names? I think it’s clear we can at least be civil Draco.”

“And here I thought we were gonna be the best of friends…Harry.”, he said my name as if trying it on for size. It annoyed me bit, but the feeling passed as quickly as it came. Draco was an okay guy, once you got past the arrogant side of him. I have to admit, he’s a much better fit for Hermione then Ron would ever be. While Ron would in fact listen to her when she talks about a book or a potion or a part of history, Draco will periodically contribution further stimulating the conversation. And that little bit of push back made all the difference for Hermione.

“Speaking of friends, Mya told me about your problem.”

I looked up to see Draco fidgeting with his jacket. What problem did Hermione tell him about?

When I didn’t answer, Draco continued with a sigh.

“About the not remembering Harry, try to keep up.”, he paused, straightening on of the streamers from the ceiling. “She also told me about her theory of it having to do with Riddle’s place on your head. And I have to say, it doesn’t sound that far off. You and I are going through the same experience, in a way.”

“What do you mean?”, I asked.

“When He died, my marked are went numb for many weeks. I tried different potions and charms, all with little success. Mya did some research when she found out, and she found that it was a common side effect to the Dark magic that was used.”

I straightened, “So you’re telling me, that my _mind_ has gone numb and that it’s normal?”

“Well, yes. All magic has consequences, and Dark magic is no exception. However, it does get better. I recovered some feeling in my arm after a while. Granted its not the same, but its better.”

Draco and I stared at each other of a moment, none of use knowing what to do. What Draco had said did relax me, knowing that it would get better. At the same time, it made me a little sad to think of Draco’s arm being completely numb. That sound a lot worse than a little forgetfulness.

After another minute of use awkward standing, Draco said he would go get Hermione. With a slight ‘pop’, he was gone.

The moment he left, the guest started to arrive. Among them were some Slytherins who had come to really like Hermione. Ginny came up to me ad greeted me with a kiss. When she asked why I had left practice so quickly, I explained how I had forgotten to help Draco.

“Mcgonagall was right, she should have Transfigured you into a pocket watch.”, she said in between chuckles.

I started to chuckle, when I saw Ron and the rest of the Gryffindor team come in through the door. Now, most of Gryffindor house had no problem with Draco, given that he had switched sides during the war and was currently dating Hermione. However, there were some that still clung to the notion that Draco was evil, and were convinced that Draco was just using Hermione as a means to an end.

Among them was Ron and Cormac Mclaggen. Ironically, both of them thought that they would be better for Hermione than Draco. At first, I had thought the same thing. I had hoped that my two best friend would end up together and lived “happily ever after”. That was before I realized just how much Draco worshiped Hermione. Draco would pretend not to be listening, and then all of the sudden say something regarding their conversation, and Hermione’s eyes would just light up and start on a rant again. During class, Draco’s left hand would be taking notes, while his right was on Hermione’s thigh. Draco was so whipped, that the occasional argument between them only lasted ten minutes at the most. It was a little pathetic to witness, and I lost no opportunity to tease the Ferret mercilessly about it.

Hermione was no better mind you. She would always be looking for things for him. Be it a new quill or a new pair of socks. She was his fiercest defender, threatening to hex anyone that spoke ill of him infant of her. Hermione would go to all of Draco’s games, giving him a good luck kiss in front on anyone unfortunate enough to catch them in the act. I did once, and I couldn’t look either of them in the eye for weeks. There was so much passion between them, more than Ginny or I could ever have. It was as if they engulfed each other, fusing together until no one knew where one began and the other ended. They complemented each other perfectly, in a way the Ron and much less Mclaggen could ever hope to imitate.

“Has she come in yet?”, asked Ron.

“No, Draco just left to fetch her.”

Mclaggen scuffled, “Since when are you and Malfoy all buddy-buddy?”

“Since he started dating my best friend. That, and he’s an alright guy.”

“Ha! I’ll believe that when hell freezes over.”

Before I retort, there was a crack signaling Draco’s return. He had Hermione in his arms, as if they had been hugging. At least, that’s what it looked like.

“-I’m not kidding Malfoy, if we fall you can forget about-“

“Love.”, Draco said with a smirk.

“What.”

“Turn around.”

As soon as Hermione turned around, I saw fascinated as her face fell and then lit up instantly. She looked from side to side, taking in all the decorations and all the people that were clapping and politely laughing at the couples exchange. Hermione covered her mouth and tears started streaming down her face. She turned around and pulled Draco into what looked like a neck breaking hug.

“You remember!”, she cried.

“We’ve been together a year and a half Mya. How could you possibly think I would forget your birthday?”, he chuckled.

“You didn’t mention anything today and - and-when we woke up, you left in such a hurry and-“, she stuttered.

“You so realize who you’re talking to right?”, shouted Nott who had just arrived with the rest of seventh year Slytherin.

Shacking my head, I decided to walk over and hug Hermione. She slapped my are first, because I had known what the Ferret was planning and said nothing. But then she put me in a bone crushing hug for helping him pull if off.

 

The rest of the night went without a hitch. Ron and Mclaggen stood off to the side most of the time, but they were never really missed. When Mclaggen approached Hermione, Draco put a possessive arm around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. Ginny and I found the scene hilarious, and a little over the top. Everyone in the entire Wizarding World knew Hermione and Draco were a thing; it was one of the conditions Hermione had had in order to go one a first date with Draco. Of course, Draco being the lovesick fool he is told the press the very next day.

Hermione had said that it wasn’t what she had had in mind.

After Molly brought the cake and everyone had at least one piece, people started to say their goodbyes, and soon it was only Hermione, Draco, Ginny and I. And after helping to clean up somewhat, we decided to leave as well. While Ginny was saying goodbye to Hermione, Draco pulled me aside.

“This sure was a success, and is bound to win me some points for later.”

“Yes, I think it will.”, I replied once again looking at the face of pure joy Hermione had.

“Before you go, Potter, there is something I want to show you.”

Draco pulled out a little black box from his pocket. Checking to see that Hermione was still distracted, she opened it. Inside was the finest goal chain I had ever seen, dangling a little Otter pendent from it.

“I’m going to ask Mya to marry me with this.”, whispered Draco.

“Why not a ring?”, was my first question. I had no doubt in my mind that Hermione would say yes.

“I want to break all tradition with her. A ring to claim engagement has been done for too long and in horribly unoriginal. I want it to be special, to be as unique as her.”, Draco said as he closed the box and slid the box back in his pocket.

“Why did you show it to me? It’s not for my blessing because you don’t really need that. And I know for a fact that she’ll say yes.”

Draco looked to the ground, “Encouragement? I mean, it’s not everyday a bloke asked his witch to marry him, and what if she says we’re too young? I mean, I would wait a thousand years for her, but i don’t really think it necessary to wait that long and -“

“Draco.”, I said putting my hand on his shoulder and shacking lightly, “get a grip. Man. She’ll say yes, and you know why? Because for some reason she has fallen madly in love with you. And she wont say you’re too young because all of use have matured beyond our years, even if we don’t look it. You’ll be fine, Ferret.”

Draco gave a nervous chuckle, “Who would have thought that after you refused my friendship when we met, we would become good mates in the end?”

Realization hit me then that yes, Draco and I had become good friends. Sure we would never be as close as Ron and I, but I knew I could depend on Draco if need be.

“Yeah, who would have thought.”

We stared at each other for a moment longer until Ginny came and took me away.

Tomorrow was going to be interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think. Im still shacking of the rust, so criticism is greatly appreciated.


End file.
